


The Show Must Go On

by ineverwritebutwhatever



Category: Wooden Overcoats (Podcast)
Genre: Also I don't care what anybody says Antigone and Rudyard care about each other, Dramatic, Found family obviously, I am just making this up as I go along honestly, I just like a bit of drama ya know, I just love Antigone so much, Timeline? Who's that idk her, We were robbed of clown Antigone, and that is important to me, bit of angst, no major character death but this is based on Wooden Overcoats so you know how it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineverwritebutwhatever/pseuds/ineverwritebutwhatever
Summary: What if Antigone really had gone to become a clown at the circus like she wanted to?A fic in which Antigone is a clown at the circus, and everything changes, for the better? Who's to say.Honestly this fic is very self indulgent. Antigone is my favorite character, I only want her to have everything she wants, I just love her so much!
Relationships: Antigone Funn & Rudyard Funn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. So You Really Did Run Away To Join The Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for joining me for this very self indulgent fic! I'm sorry that I haven't decided on ships or anything yet, I just literally ship four different people with Antigone, and it's hard to decide! If you have any thoughts or suggestions let me know! I am aware this is a very niche fic!

Antigone hadn’t really known what to think when she’d first left Funn funerals. As soon as she’d set out on her own, things had been too busy for any true self reflection. She didn’t know why a circus needed 31 clowns, but after a bit of begging on her part, there were 32. 

And after that everything in her life had been chaos. Every hour was filled with meeting new people, practicing her act, and at the end of the day she had been too busy to do anything other than eat and pass out when she wasn’t practicing.

It was all very strange for her. Her life up until then had been lonely. The only other person she could really call family was her brother, and even then they didn’t always get along. Now there were so many people that weren’t her family. The shadows that had followed and cocooned her from the world could suddenly only be found far from the glowing lights of the circus, which was always bright and loud. Even at school no one had noticed her, and now everyone in the circus knew who she was. Even the people who she wasn’t friends with per say would smile at her, and she found herself with a place among the clowns.

The first time that Antigone had a moment to actually think about the situation she had found herself in she had realized she was happy with how things had turned out. Bijou hadn’t been what she expected, and she hadn’t known enough of what the circus even was to expect anything else from living there. 

She was surprised to find she really didn’t regret it. Even if she wasn’t suddenly less depressed or anything, and she still felt lonely. Sometimes she even missed the Mortuary, thought about how comforting the dark had been, how quiet it had been. And although she was loath to admit it, she missed Rudyard. She was always wondering how he was doing, if he was okay, If their parents were still coldly distant and depressingly awful. She wished she had been able to make him understand, maybe even to convince him to come with her.

Of course thinking of Rudyard was difficult. Sometimes she felt bad for abandoning him, and sometimes she was angry. she hadn’t actually gone very far. When she’d joined the travelling circus, met her hero, and ran away from home she’d thought the circus would, well, actually go somewhere, but it turned out the troop just circled the island, spending long periods of time in the different areas before circling back again. But she hadn’t seen him once. Even though the first time they’d returned to Piffling she had searched the crowd every night.

Rudyard hadn’t shown up once. And now she didn’t bother checking anymore. Well, that wasn’t completely true, but she wouldn’t be admitting it anytime soon.

Still though, she couldn’t complain too much. Even when they were on the parts of the island where there was hardly a soul for miles, she was always warm, and well fed. Something she hadn’t even realized she’s been lacking. In fact she actually enjoyed it when there were hardly any people. That meant plenty of time to practice.

Even just since Antigone had joined the act, things had been changing rapidly. They had a new ringmaster. A young woman almost Antigone’s age who had taken over the show in a hostile takeover, something Antigone hadn’t realized was possible for a circus. But she was amazing, if terrifying and somewhat dictatorial. The circus’s shows only seemed to grow more and more amazing under her iron fist. Their acts became more elaborate everyday, and sometimes more dangerous. It got to the point that Antigone sometimes wished she could quit if only to see the act from an outsider's perspective. 

Of course Antigone couldn’t know that it wouldn’t be years until she would see Rudyard again. 


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antigone sees Rudyard again for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for joining me as I continue this very self indulgent niche fic! Hope you enjoy!  
> Also to the two people who apparently share my very specific tastes ily

It had been years now since Antigone had left to join the circus. Everyday since then had been hectic, and she never knew what to expect, if the Ringmistress would suddenly announce that they were adding a new performance to the act, or that she would be expecting everyone to learn how to swallow swords by the next performance, it was exhausting. But she was content. She didn’t get along with everyone perfectly, but it felt like she’d found her place in the world.

However it was once again the time that they returned to Piffling, and Antigone couldn’t help but have mixed feelings.

Life with the circus was good. She had a place where she belonged, and more friends than she really knew what to do with. She’d even gotten some free time when they’d gotten more performers to help with the chores. She still loved to read books (which she would deny were raunchy until the day she died), and she’d even found time to learn how to embalm again, something she still found incredibly comforting. But returning to Piffling was difficult. She hadn’t seen her brother since she’d left. And although it had been years now she still hoped he might show up.

-

It was a Tuesday night when it happened. Tuesdays were never busy, but even if the circus wasn’t open they would have still been practicing, so they were open every night except for Wednesdays, which were reserved for resting. 

Today though there was a fairly decent crowd, apparently the cliffside cafe was closed again, and the citizens of Piffling needed something to do. Which Antigone was glad for, she loved performing for an audience, especially since their doctor had prescribed her allergy medicine so they no longer gave her hives. There was just something about hearing the applause of the crowd, and seeing all her hard work pay off that was extremely satisfying.

She didn’t go out much until the final act, and every moment leading up to it was spent milling about with the other acts. Before the clowns had their big scene they would all spend their time backing up the other performers. She was especially good at helping the knife throwers, she had steady hands, and didn’t mind the occasional scrape. As well as that it suited her routine. 

Antigone had learned that there were many types of clowns. Some were very slapstick, while others had a different take. And since there were so many clowns in their circus,they had a wide variety. Antigone herself played a somewhat sad clown. Her suit was inspired by the pierrot clowns, made in silky black and white with dramatic white face paint giving her a dramatic air that she enjoyed playing up.

Antigone had been in the middle of helping the tamer put the elephant in the back, so they could bring out more of the act without spooking the animal that she saw him.

Sitting in the front row was Rudyard. Antigone was shocked when she saw him, nearly dropping the rope she was holding. If Antigone looked different, then he was the exact opposite. He honestly didn’t look any different than the day she’d left, and it made her wonder if maybe no time hadn’t actually passed at all. Because there he was. Still pale dreadfully pale (not that she could talk), wearing his old suit, and his normally pinched face looking even more so as he looked like he would rather be anywhere else. His facial expression screwed up enough to make Antigone wonder if even sucking on a lemon could produce such an unpleasant expression.

Antigone could barely tear her eyes away. Although she had to when her cue was made to help with the tightrope walker, she was one of the only people strong enough to catch the woman without putting them both in danger. 

After that she couldn’t keep him in her sights. The endless hours of training took over, as she went from act to act, finishing with the clowns final routine, all 32 of them finishing their big scene as they played at tripping up the other performers. Antigone drooping sadly onto the shoulders of the strongman, as he tried to pry her off, her long limbs wrapping around him like a morose octopus.

The show ended with outrageous applause in comparison to the size of the crowd. The newly added fire breathing act getting an especially warm reception as they’d only recently added them to the ending moments for one last dramatic moment. Say what you want about the Ringmistress, but she certainly had a flair for the dramatic, and fire.

Antigone could hardly wait for the end of the show though. Barely stopping for a moment when she saw everyone start to file out of the tent. Barrelling in a panic through her friends and colleagues, as she searched for where Rudyard would have exited. He had to be there to see her right? He hated the circus when they’d gone as children, he wouldn’t just leave without saying anything would he?

A cold dread spread down her sweat slicked back when she considered that he might not have even recognized her. Back home she had never even worn eye shadow, let alone a full face of makeup, and there was so much going on in the show she easily could have been missed. What if he thought she wasn’t there, and just left?

Antigone rushed out of the tent when she couldn’t find Rudyard in the still remaining audience members. A few dark haired men a bit worse for wear when she’d spun them around only to practically throw them away in her haste. 

Bijou barely managed to stop her and ask what was wrong. Antigone after all, had actually calmed down a lot during her time at the circus, and was no longer quite so prone to flying off the handle. And this was as close to a meltdown that any of them had seen.

As her search through the quickly dissipating crowd went on she suddenly remembered not wanting to be alone when Rudyard was born. Remembered how he had been the only person she cared about growing up, even if they hadn’t always gotten along. Remembered how alone she’d felt when he hadn’t wanted her to go, and refused to come with her. Suddenly all the loneliness she’d been ignoring was swelling up and practically choking her. Antigone wondered how alone she would feel if she couldn’t find him. It was as though the night of her leaving had been a scab that was suddenly ripped open.

By the time the crowd was almost completely gone Antigone was starting to give up hope. A few of the other performers had offered to look for him, although they were confused as to why she was so desperate. After all, Antigone only really spent time with people at meals and practice, and had never actually talked much about her life before the circus. Only Bijou actually knew much about the strange girl who had embalmed and buried the circus mice, who had once been an amazing act before they’d been killed in a heated Romeo and Juliet screening. 

When all hope seemed lost, and Antigone had scoured the whole circus, she finally saw him. He was being physically carried by the bearded man, Rudyard switching between shouting threats, and pleading the whole way. Other members of the circus keeping a close eye in case he managed to escape the man's grip, an unlikely feat given how scrawny he was.

Antigone felt both exasperated and relieved when she saw them approach. She hadn’t exactly been clear about  _ Why  _ she wanted him found, and it’s probably lucky that Rudyard only got somewhat manhandled in the process, she didn’t want to think what would happen if the lion tamer bit one of his fingers off. Especially since she’d also seen the Ringmistress shouting orders, and she knew Marlene could be a bit cutthroat. 

Before Antigone knew it she was sprinting for him, the bells on her outfit jingling loudly, “Rudyard!” she yelled towards him, shocked by how scratchy her voice was, even here she didn’t actually talk much.

Rudyard stopped squirming as soon as he heard her, only to immediately go almost completely boneless, slipping from the bearded man's grip, and searching the almost nonexistent crowd.

When his gaze landed on Antigone his eyes nearly bugged out of his head, and for some reason a small mouse head popped out of his pocket.

“Antigone?” He asked quietly.

Antigone’s heels dug into the dirt as she slid to a stop in front of Rudyard. She didn’t quite know what to do now that they were here. They’d never been the hugging sort. They’d hugged when she left, but before that it would have been years since they hugged at all. Probably not since they’d gotten lost in the woods as children.

This close Antigone could see the bags under his eyes, the way his normally neat hair, and clothing were in disarray, although she couldn’t be sure if it was because he’d been manhandled, or if he simply wasn’t as tidy as usual. And yes that was definitely a mouse sticking out of his pocket, it couldn’t be more than a week old though. 

It had been so long. Since they’d seen each other. For a moment they just stared at each other. It seemed like she’d grown quite a bit taller than Rudyard, a surprising thing since last they’d seen each other they were the same height.

Suddenly they were both laughing, and Antigone gripped his arm like a lifeline. Neither of them had a very nice laugh, but it was probably the happiest either had ever sounded. 

When they’d calmed down a bit Antigone thanked the bearded man, and the rest for helping her find him as Rudyard scowled, clearly remembering being picked up and hauled around. 

Antigone didn’t want to let go, and so pulled Rudyard to her small caravan. Glad that she’d been with the group long enough to have her own space, having saved her money enough to buy a little camper, barely big enough for a bed and her things. 

Before she could drag him inside though, he pulled his hand out of her grip. Grimacing a bit as he did so. And she was once again struck by how tired he looked. Neither of them had ever been especially healthy looking individuals, but he’d always looked, well, better than this.

“Now look here,” he said in his best authoritative voice, before trailing off a bit, “ I have to tell you something,” he took a deep breath before deciding to bite the bullet, “mother and father passed away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Also! Antigone/Marlene, Antigone/Georgie, or Antigone/Chapman?  
> If you want to chat or anything, or shout at me to update, I'm also on tumblr with the same username!


End file.
